Flowers for my lover
by kaneda26
Summary: Petite sequelle à Just Remember me! pour ceux qui ont été frustrés par la fin de cette fic ou le plaisir de faire un lemon...!


Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi ou le plaisir de faire un lémon.

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Note: Petite sequelle de Just Remenber me ! Ce n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lu mais bon, c'est pour ceux qui aiment faire les choses dans l'ordre. Et pour ceux qui ont été frustrés par la fin de Just Remenber Me (quoi, aurais-je coupé cette fic juste avant une scène intéressante ?)

Note2: Ca y'est, j'ai enfin fait mon profil pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur moi! (Hiei: Ton profil, il est pourri, c'est que des conneries. kaneda26: Maaaiiiiis euuuh!)

Note3: la suite de Déclaration et conséquences arrive bientôt. Ainsi que le chapitre 3 de ma fic sur X. Patience, patience!

Note4: Je prends un petit peu de place ici pour dire à Masami VII, VIII, IX, enfin à tous les clones, que j'adore tes fics (me marre tout seul devant l'ordi, ah, ça fait du bien, j'adore aussi "ça aurait pu", c'est trop bien!)

Note5: C'est la dernière, promis, après vous pouvez lire, je vous embêterais plus. Juste pour dire que si y'a des lecteurs ninjas par ici (définition d'un lecteur ninja: lit à toute vitesse, dévore plein de fic mais n'a jamais le temps de laisser de reviews), ce serait sympa de laisser un petit message pour m'encourager ou me décourager si vous n'aimez pas. Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que ça fait d'être lu et de le savoir!

Titre : **Flowers for my lover...**

Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et fit doucement jouer la clenche. Il avaitencore l'habitude d'entrer par la fenêtre. Dans les premiers temps, malgré le fait qu'il possédait le double des clefs, il avait toqué doucement contre la vitre, oubliant qu'il pouvait désormais entrer sans avoir été invité.

C'était encore un peu étrange, c'était un geste qui n'était pas encore tout à fait normal de sortir les clefs de sa poche et d'entrer dans cet appartement. Ce n'était pas chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à considérer cet endroit comme chez lui.

Hiei referma la porte sans la faire claquer. Il était tôt et Kurama devait encore dormir. Il faillit se mettre à courir jusqu'à la chambre, pour s'assurer que le yohko était bien là, qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave durant son absence. Il aurait sans doute cette peur pour le reste de sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas rester tout le temps avec Kurama et c'était un déchirement à chaque fois.

Il fut rassuré en voyant les mèches rouges qui s'échappaient de sous la couette. Comme à son habitude, Kurama était complètement dissimulé, même son visage était caché.

Hiei ôta sa cape, ses bottes, et posa son épée contre le mur. Ne gardant finalement que son débardeur et son boxer, il se glissa dans le lit sans réveiller Kurama.

Il ne s'endormit pas, regardant son amant. Il l'aimait tant. Et avait tant peur de le perdre. Comme il aurait voulu rester ici pour toujours.

Kurama finit par se réveiller avec la sonnerie du réveil. Et tout de suite, eut un sourire éclatant.

« Tu es rentré à la maison, trésor. Je suis si heureux, dit-il en trouvant sa place habituelle. » Place qui consistait à loger sa tête dans le cou de Hiei et à poser la main sur son torse.

« Je suis rentré, mon cœur. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi. »

Les craintes de Hiei s'envolèrent pour un instant. Tout allait bien. Kurama allait bien, il se souvenait de lui et il l'aimait. Tout allait définitivement bien.

« Hiei, je peux savoir ce que tu fais.

-Et bien, ce que je fais toujours, je commence par te dévorer le cou avec des baisers avant de… »

Hiei embrassa Kurama. Leurs langues se joignirent, se mêlèrent lentement au début, puis le baiser se fit nettement plus passionné, les laissant tous les deux haletants.

Hiei s'attaqua à nouveau au cou de Kurama tout en déboutonnant les boutons du pyjama.

« Hiei ? Je dois aller travailler…

-Mon cœur, ça c'est méchant. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une semaine… Et j'ai une folle envie de toi. De ton corps si attirant, de ta peau si douce…

-Moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Kurama se dégagea de l'étreinte de Hiei et posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« On peut quand même attendre quelques heures, non ? dit Kurama en souriant et en se levant. »

Hiei hocha la tête. Attendre, être patient, mais la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités naturelles. Et il avait toujours cette impression du temps qui s'échappe, du temps perdu. Et cette peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose.

« Tu veux déjeuner ? Je te prépare quelque chose à manger, trésor ?

-Si tu veux. Bien que j'aurais aimé goûter quelque chose de complètement différent. »

Kurama éclata de rire.

« Plus tard, on aura tout le temps, je finis tôt cette après-midi. On aura une très longue soirée devant nous. »

Kurama était d'une efficacité redoutable aux tâches ménagères. Il mettait le café en route, quelques brioches dans le four, et s'éclipsait dans la salle de bain d'où il revenait, habillé et sentant le gel douche à la pèche, juste à temps pour sortir les brioches du four.

Hiei, malgré le fait qu'il aimait tout cela, sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout en buvant son café agrémenté d'une bonne dose de sucre et en grignotant sa brioche, il avait cette impression de ne pas être à sa place. Que ça ne suffisait pas.

Kurama parlait de « leur maison » mais c'était la sienne. Hiei avait bien vu comment ça fonctionnait chez Yusuke et Keiko. Ils travaillaient tous les deux, gagnaient de l'argent. Il y avait une sorte d'égalité entre eux.

Hiei ne gagnait pas d'argent avec ses missions pour Koemma. Il les acceptait parce qu'il ne voulait pas être inutile. Sa connaissance du Makai et son talent pour le combat, les seules choses qu'il avait, étaient utiles. Mais dans le monde des humains, ça ne valait absolument rien. Il ne pouvait même pas être utile à l'appartement, sa cuisine était immangeable et Kurama devait repasser derrière lui quand il faisait le ménage.

« J'y vais. On se voit ce soir, dit Kurama avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, mon cœur.

-Moi aussi, trésor. »

Il n'était que l'amant de Kurama dans ce monde. Il n'avait pas d'identité, pas de statut, pas de travail.

Et lorsque Kurama partait comme chaque jour de la semaine, donner ses cours au lycée, il se sentait seul. Kurama était devenu professeur tout comme Keiko, après avoir fini ses études.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il était de retour. Kurama était là et la soirée promettait d'être belle.

-----

Il était passé devant l'étalage de nombreuses fois. Et il ralentissait toujours. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les fleurs avant d'aimer Kurama.

C'était des fleurs humaines, bien différentes des fleurs maléfiques. Aujourd'hui, il avait le temps. Il avait toute la journée. Il s'arrêta donc devant la boutique.

Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles, de formes différentes. Certaines étaient comme des grappes de raisins, collées les unes contre les autres. A côté, des fleurs solitaires d'un rouge profond se dressaient sur des tiges épineuses . Des roses. Comme celles de Kurama.

« Eh, petit, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Hiei sursauta. C'était rare qu'on le surprenne de cette façon. Mais l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui n'avait rien de menaçant.

« Tu aimes les fleurs ? C'est rare de voir les gamins de ton age aimer les fleurs. »

C'était un vieil homme à l'air doux.

« Je les aime, oui.

-Lesquelles ?

-Toutes ! »

Le vieil homme sourit. Hiei aussi. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Kurama, il était devenu plus social, et ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise en présence d'étrangers.

« Celles-là, je les trouve jolies, dit-il en montrant les roses rouges.

-Ah, les roses, c'est toujours aussi demandé.

-Mais j'aime bien aussi ces bouquets de toutes les couleurs, avec les fleurs aux pétales édentées.

-Les œillets, moi aussi, je les aime bien. Mais les gens ne les apprécient plus. Il paraît que c'est devenu ringard d'offrir des œillets. Ces femmes alors, qui ne savant pas apprécier autre chose que les roses ! Alors, petit, tu veux un bouquet ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent. Je voulais juste les regarder, murmura Hiei. »

A nouveau ce sentiment d'inutilité. C'était Kurama qui payait le loyer, la nourriture, qui lui achetait des vêtements. Et le yohko ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir que ça gênait Hiei qui ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareille.

« Veux-tu voir la serre ? demanda le vieil homme.

-La serre ?

-C'est là où pousse les fleurs. Juste dans l'arrière boutique. »

Hiei lui lança un regard suspicieux et l'homme éclata de rire.

« Je ne te ferais rien si c'est ce que tu crois. N'aie pas peur. »

Le vieil homme n'était pas à craindre, il n'était en aucune sorte une menace pour Hiei qui aurait pu le tuer en un seul coup. Il fut séduit par le rire franc de l'homme et décida de le suivre.

C'était magnifique. Il y avait des pots un peu partout, disposés en étages successifs, et sur le sol, des sentiers qui serpentaient entre les plantations d'où sortaient quelques feuilles avec des fleurs encore en boutons.

Tout au fond, il y avait les rosiers. Levant la tête, Hiei aperçut le ciel à travers les vitres. Des nuages s'amoncelaient, amenés par un vent froid. Mais il faisait chaud ici.

La petite porte à droite de la serre qu'il avait remarqué dès son entrée, son habileté à repérer toutes les issues d'un lieu en un clin d'œil, s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme.

« Yamada-san, le terreau que vous aviez commandé est dans la ruelle. Ne le laissez pas trop longtemps, je me demande s'il ne va pas pleuvoir.

-Merci, Suô.

-De rien, à bientôt, monsieur. »

Le jeune homme disparut.

«Ahlala, dit Yamada-san. Avant, ils m'aidaient à transporter les sacs à l'intérieur mais maintenant, ils n'ont plus le temps, le personnel a été réduit et ils doivent faire plus de livraisons dans le même temps. Mais bon, quand je n'y arriverais plus tout seul, ce sera le signe que je dois fermer boutique. »

Hiei se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur la ruelle. Il y avait une trentaine de sacs disposés sur une palette. Rien de bien difficile. Il en souleva deux. Quoi, c'était si léger ! Il s'étonnait toujours de la faiblesse des humains.

« Que fais-tu, petit ? Pose ça, tu vas te faire mal !

-Je les mets où ? demanda Hiei.

-Heu… près des outils, au fond, à gauche. Mais ce n'est pas trop lourd pour toi. »

Hiei mit les deux sacs en équilibre sur son épaule gauche devant le vieil homme complètement incrédule. Ce devait bien faire dans les cinquante kilos.

Quand le gamin prit un autre sac en équilibre sur son épaule droite, Yamada éclata de rire.

« Et bien, on peut dire que t'es pas banal, toi ! »

Il ne fallut qu'une petite demie heure à Hiei pour transporter tous les sacs à l'intérieur de la serre.

« Dis-moi, petit, tu ne vas pas à l'école ? Tu sèches les cours ?

-Non, dit Hiei. »

Yamada observa un moment le jeune garçon. A cause de sa petite taille, il l'avait pris pour un enfant. Mais son visage, son attitude montraient qu'il était bien plus âgé.

« Tu n'es pas étudiant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non plus. »

Hiei s'était senti bien jusque là mais toutes ces questions lui rappelaient le fait que chez les ningens, il n'était rien.

Voyant que le garçon ne voulait pas répondre, Yamada n'insista pas.

« Veux-tu rester un petit moment ? Enfin, un jeune garçon comme toi doit avoir autre chose à faire de ses journées. »

Hiei secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, je n'ai rien à faire hormis l'attendre.

-Attendre qui ? »

Hiei ne répondit pas.

« Veux-tu que je te montre comment on fait des boutures ?

-C'est quoi ? »

Yamada sourit.

« Je vais te montrer mais tu vas m'aider un petit peu. Si tu veux bien attraper les pots là-bas. Ils sont en terre et sont terriblement lourds. »

Hiei en attrapa six en même temps. Lourds ? Pour qui ?

« Pas tant, tu vas les faire tomber ! s'écria Yamada. »

Mais non, le garçon était bien assuré sur ses deux jambes et ne semblait même pas faire d'efforts.

« Et bien, à quoi on t'a nourri pour que tu sois si fort, toi ! rigola le vieil homme. »

La journée passa rapidement. Hiei avait appris comment faire des boutures, comment transvaser les pensées dans des petits pots individuels, il avait observé les bulbes des jacinthes qui germaient doucement. Et Yamada-san leur avait préparé des sandwichs et du café pour le déjeuner.

A chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose de lourd à transporter, Hiei s'en chargeait sous le regard réjoui de Yamada. La petite clochette suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée les interrompait souvent et Yamada allait répondre aux clients, emballant compositions, bouquets et pots de fleurs dans du papier transparent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la montre du vieil homme.

Le temps avait pris une nouvelle importance pour lui depuis qu'il était avec Kurama. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures avaient une signification nouvelle.

« Je dois rentrer, dit-il. Mais j'ai passé une bonne journée. Merci à vous. » Il s'inclina comme Kurama lui avait appris à le faire.

« C'est moi qui te remercie, dit Yamada. Mais attends, avant de partir. »

Yamada se dirigea vers la caisse enregistreuse, l'ouvrit et en sortit des billets qu'il tendit à Hiei.

« Pourquoi ? demanda le jaganshi sans oser les prendre.

-Tout travail mérite salaire, dit le vieil homme. Et tu as bien travaillé. »

Hiei prit les billets avec hésitation. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de travailler. Il s'était au contraire bien amusé.

Il regarda l'argent qu'il tenait dans la main. Il se précipita dehors, attrapa un bouquet d'œillets et revint à l'intérieur.

« Je peux acheter celui-là, maintenant ? »

Yamada rit.

« Je te le donne si tu le veux.

-Non, je veux l'acheter. Et… Vous pourriez mettre un joli papier ?

-Ah, je vois. C'est pour offrir. Très bien, c'est parti. »

En lui tendant son bouquet enveloppé, Yamada eut un sourire.

« Demain, reviens me voir avec ta carte d'identité. Je te ferais un contrat en bonne et due forme.

-Un contrat ?

-Oui, tu seras mon employé. Si tu es d'accord.

-Vous voulez dire que j'aurais un travail et que je recevrais de l'argent ?

-C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Ca te dirait ?

-Bien sur ! s'écria Hiei, ravi. Je reviendrais demain. Merci.

-On commence à six heures du matin, je te préviens, ce n'est pas un travail facile.

-Pas de problème pour moi.»

Il sortit de la boutique, tout excité. Un travail, de l'argent, et des fleurs à perte de vue.

« Hé attends, petit ! Quel est ton nom ?

-Hiei ! cria le jaganshi avant de disparaître. »

Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que Kurama ne rentre à la maison. Il passa donc voir Yusuke. Quand on voulait quelque chose, s'adresser au mazoku était la façon la plus sure de l'obtenir.

« Hiei ! T'es rentré, c'est cool, fit le détective. C'est quoi ces fleurs ?

-Laisse tomber. Tu peux me trouver une carte d'identité humaine ?

-Ouais, ça pose pas de problème. T'en as besoin pour quoi ?

-Oublie. Fais juste en sorte que je l'ai pour demain matin.

-C'est court comme délai mais je pense pouvoir y arriver. Tu veux quoi dessus ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quel nom, quel âge, quelle lieu de naissance, quelle adresse ?

-Ben comme nom, le mien, abruti.

-Comme nom de famille, je te demandais.

-J'en sais rien. Fais preuve d'imagination. Age, fais en sorte qu'on m'emmerde pas.

-Que t'ai la majorité, ok.

-Adresse, celle de Kurama. Bon, maintenant, j'y vais, j'suis en retard.

-Ah oui, il me semblait bien que ce pauvre kistuné était tout dépité ces derniers temps. Un peu en manque, j'imagine.

-Pervers ! cria Hiei avant de sauter sur une branche d'arbre. » Se déplacer ainsi était beaucoup plus rapide.

Hiei arriva enfin à l'appartement. Il faillit frapper à la fenêtre mais se rappela sa clef et entra par la porte qui était encore fermée. Kurama n'était donc pas encore là.

Il prit le temps de mettre ses fleurs dans un vase et de les poser sur la table, là où Kurama ne pourrait pas manquer de les voir. Il avait tellement hâte de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Il attendit un moment, sentant l'inquiétude le gagner comme à chaque fois. Il remarqua enfin que le répondeur clignotait. Il appuya sur le bouton.

« Hiei ? Tu n'es pas là ? C'est moi, trésor. Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un petit contre temps. Le surveillant de l'internat a été envoyé à l'hôpital pour une appendicite et je suis le seul qui puisse le remplacer. Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir. Je suis désolé, trésor. Je t'aime. Je te promets qu'on passera une soirée ensemble dès demain. Je t'aime. »

Le message s'arrêta, laissant Hiei complètement anéanti. C'était ça aussi le monde des humains. Des empêchements, des annulations. A croire que le monde entier se liguait contre eux. Hiei regarda le bouquet, aussi solitaire que lui sur cette grande table. Tout ce temps de perdu.

-----

« Hiei, trésor, je suis rentré. Ne t'imagines pas trop de choses, je passe juste prendre des affaires de rechange et je repars, dit Kurama en entrant dans l'appartement. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, pensant trouver un petit jaganshi à moitié endormi et très en colère d'avoir été négligé.

Mais la chambre était vide. Etrange, Hiei n'était quand même pas reparti sans lui dire. Lui en voulait-il de n'être pas rentré la veille ? Kurama s'en serrait bien passé. Mais tous ces collègues étaient mariés et c'était sur lui que c'était tombé, tous le croyant célibataire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas démenti même si il avait été sur le point de piquer une colère quand on lui avait collé d'office sur les bras ce remplacement à l'internat. Lui aussi avait une vie. Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'une fois chez lui, il mangeait un bol de nouilles instantanées devant la télé ? Lui aussi avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait.

Kurama prit une douche et se changea. Ce ne fut qu'en retournant dans la cuisine qu'il vit enfin le bouquet de fleurs sur la table. Des œillets. Il aimait ces fleurs. Il avait une tendresse toute particulière pour elles.

Quand sa mère s'était blessée aux bras pour lui, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait comme une véritable mère, c'était ces fleurs qu'il lui avait offertes. Des fleurs considérées comme banales pour d'autres, mais des fleurs qui contenaient de l'amour. Que Hiei ait choisi les mêmes fleurs fit sourire Kurama.

Où était-il son petit trésor ? Il devait être profondément fâché. Encore une fois, la vie humaine de Kurama empiétait sur leur vie sentimentale.

Hiei lui avait acheté des fleurs et Kurama n'était même pas là pour les recevoir.

Prenant un bout de papier, Kurama nota quelques mots rapidement.

« Merci pour les fleurs, trésor. Je les adore. Je m'excuse encore pour hier. Je t'aime. K. »

Il huma le parfum délicat des œillets avant de sortir.

-----

Hiei était arrivé juste à temps pour aider Yamada-san à faire les bouquets. Il avait cueilli doucement chaque fleur, les comptant pour obtenir un bouquet. Il était encore tôt, le jour n'était même pas levé.

Alors que l'aube se levait, ils installèrent les seaux garnis de bouquet sur l'étalage devant la boutique.

« Et bien, ça ne traîne pas quand tu es là, fit Yamada. On a même le temps de prendre un petit café et de remplir ton contrat avant d'ouvrir. »

Hiei sortit sa carte d'identité toute neuve. Yusuke avait fait la gueule quand il l'avait réveillé à cinq heures du matin mais Hiei n'y avait même pas fait attention. En tous cas, le détective avait été efficace, la carte était prête.

« Alors, Hatsuyuki Hiei. C'est un beau nom. Il veut dire « première neige. » C'est très joli. »

Hiei sourit, Yusuke avait choisi un nom en rapport avec son pays des glaces natal.

« Tu as 22 ans, et bien, tu ne les fais pas. »

Yamada continua de commenter sa carte tout en remplissant le contrat.

« Tu habites seul ? demanda t-il en notant l'adresse.

-Non, avec mon ami.

-Tu as déjà une petite copine ! Ah, ces jeunes !

-Non, c'est un homme. »

Yamada s'arrêta et le regarda.

« C'est ton colocataire ?

-Non, c'est mon mec, répondit Hiei franchement. » Kurama avait peut-être peur de dire la vérité. Mais Hiei, lui, en était fier. Il était fier d'être avec Kurama.

Voyant le regard de Yamada, il comprit que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça dans le monde des humains.

« C'est un problème ?

-Dis-moi, Hiei. Cet homme… Il est plus âgé que toi ?

-Kurama ? Oui, bien plus.

-Et… Hum, tu habites chez lui ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas d'endroit à moi. »

Yamada eut un soupir. Un pauvre garçon dont le seul choix avait été de devenir un animal de compagnie pour un vieux pervers. Il ressentait de la compassion pour ce gamin. Quel était le monstre qui avait osé profiter de sa détresse, monnayant un abri et de la nourriture contre des faveurs sexuelles ? Mais avec ce travail, Hiei pourrait quitter cet homme, être enfin libre.

« Ca ne pose aucun problème pour moi, dit Yamada. Tu vois, avec ce travail, tu vas pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie.

-Oui, dit Hiei en souriant et en apposant le sceau confié par Yusuke au bas du contrat. »

Une nouvelle vie avec son amant. Une vie normale où il serait enfin l'égal de Kurama.

----

« Minamino-san, vous n'êtes pas encore parti ? C'est parfait. J'avais peur de devoir vous rappeler.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Kurama en sentant une mauvaise nouvelle se profiler à l'horizon.

-Et bien, je ne peux pas assurer le remplacement à l'internat ce soir. Comme vous savez, j'ai une famille alors… »

Cette fois-ci, Kurama explosa. Pas deux jours de suite. Et surtout pas avec cette excuse minable.

« Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible, dit le yohko avec une expression sans appel. Il va falloir vous arranger autrement.

-Mais enfin, Minamina-san. Ne le prenez pas comme ça. Vous êtes le seul ici à pouvoir… »

Ils étaient dans la salle des professeurs, tous les collègues le regardait. Cette fois-ci, il en avait assez.

« Je suis désolé, répéta t-il. Mais j'ai moi aussi quelqu'un qui m'attends chez moi. Je ne suis pas célibataire comme vous semblez le croire.

-Mes excuses, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez une femme, dit son collègue en étouffant un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est un homme. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Au lieu de se sentir humilié ou honteux de cette vérité, Kurama se sentit extrêmement bien, complètement libéré malgré tous les visages qui le regardaient.

« Quoi ? dit-il. Ca a du mal à passer ? Vous êtes en train de chercher le mot exact ? Je vais vous aider : on dit gay, homosexuel, pédé, tantouze, le choix est vaste. »

Un de ses collègues féminines éclata de rire.

« Ne vous énervez pas comme ça, Minamino. Si vous êtes heureux avec cet homme, je suis contente pour vous. »

Elle sourit. Les autres femmes aussi. Quelques hommes mais pas beaucoup. Apparemment, les femmes semblaient faire preuve de beaucoup plus d'ouverture d'esprit.

« Il faudra nous amener cette perle rare à la prochaine soirée entre profs, dit sa collègue. Il n'y a plus de raison à ce que vous le cachiez. »

Kurama sourit. En effet, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de raison.

Il sortit de la salle, il pouvait enfin aller retrouver Hiei. Il ne prêta même pas attention aux paroles de quelques collègues.

« Quoi, il est gay, lui ?

-Pas étonnant, remarque, il a bien le style.

-J'me disais bien aussi qu'il était un peu bizarre.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Vous êtes trop cons, les mecs ? En quoi ça change quoi que ce soit ? »

-----

Hiei l'attendait. Un autre bouquet de fleurs était posé sur la table. Un bouquet de roses rouges cette fois-ci. Signe de passion.

Kurama se jeta dans les bras de Hiei montrant son côté passionné.

Hiei rit et commença à l'embrasser.

Entre deux baisers, Kurama renouvela ses excuses. Maintenant, ça n'arriverait plus. Il leur avait dit. Maintenant, ils étaient un couple aux yeux des autres. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus passionnées, Kurama renversant Hiei sur le sol montrant qu'il était aussi impatient que le jaganshi.

Mais celui-ci, s'il se montra particulièrement coopératif au début, finit par le repousser très légèrement.

« Mon cœur, je veux te parler de quelque chose.

-Ne me dis pas que tu repars ! Pas maintenant !

-Non, c'est… Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Hiei se leva et attrapa son sac à dos, encore un cadeau de Kurama. Il fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir quelques feuilles agrafées ensemble.

« Tiens, lis. »

Kurama prit les feuilles, se demandant bien ce que c'était. Un contrat de travail chez un fleuriste.

« Tu as trouvé du travail ? »

Hiei hocha la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Ben, pour nous deux. Je veux dire, je vis chez toi, tu payes tout. Ce n'est pas… »

Kurama serra Hiei contre lui.

« Trésor, tu pensais que c'était important pour moi. Mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'avoir près de moi.

-Peut-être mais c'est mieux ainsi, non ? Je ne suis pas juste ton amant, je suis aussi ton égal. Je peux faire quelque chose ici. Je ne suis plus inutile.

-Et bien, cet endroit où tu travailles, tu t'y plait ?

-Oui, c'est génial et Yamada-san est super gentil.

-Yamada-san, il est comment ce Yamada-san ? »

En écoutant la description de Hiei, Kurama fut rassuré, il n'avait pas à être jaloux.

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute si tu t'es senti inutile. On avait perdu tant de temps à cause de mon amnésie, je voulais te garder rien qu'à moi. Je ne savais pas que c'était si difficile pour toi.

-Ce n'était pas difficile, je voulais juste que ce soit mieux, différent. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, et je suis très heureux pour toi. »

Hiei embrassa Kurama et le souleva dans ses bras, le portant jusque dans la chambre où il le déposa sur le lit.

Le kistune rit devant tant d'impatience.

« J'imaginais plutôt une soirée romantique. J'aurais cuisiné un bon petit repas et on aurait trinqué enfin à nos retrouvailles, dit-il.

-Pas le temps de manger, pas le temps. Pas le temps, répondit Hiei en commençant à dévêtir son amant. »

C'était tout à fait l'avis de Kurama aussi se laissa t-il faire quand Hiei le déshabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cette impatience, cette passion.

Dans leurs premiers ébats, ils avaient faits preuve de beaucoup de retenue, s'habituant lentement au corps de l'autre. Maintenant, ils pouvaient laisser éclater leur désir mutuel sans être effrayé ou choqué. Le moindre geste était naturel.

Hiei se débarrassa de son manteau et de son débardeur rapidement et se plaça au dessus de Kurama. Il aimait le voir entièrement nu, le regarder, détailler ce corps si gracieux qui n'attendait que lui.

« Tu sens les fleurs et la terre fraîche, murmura Kurama.

-Veux-tu que je prenne une douche ?

-Certainement pas ! Tu ne comptes pas m'abandonner dans cet état ! fit le yohko en prenant la main de Hiei et en la plaçant sur son sexe en érection. »

Hiei sourit. Tout en caressant Kurama de la main, il l'embrassa, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du yohko, puis la retirant, le laissant momentanément insatisfait.

C'était un de leur jeu préféré.

Kurama tenta d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres de Hiei tout en laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Hiei se déroba, posa un baiser léger et rapide sur les lèvres de Kurama avant de descendre lentement le long de son torse, agaçant de sa langue les tétons durcis tout en maintenant la cadence sur le penis de Kurama. Il descendit encore, se fit une place entre les jambes du yohko. Il donna quelques coups de langue sur le sexe tendu, ce qui provoqua des cris d'impatience de la part de Kurama.

Ne voulant pas le faire attendre trop longtemps, il prit le membre dans sa bouche tandis que Kurama poussait un soupir de contentement.

Hiei prit tout son temps, accélérant, ralentissant, sentant le plaisir qu'il provoquait se répercuter dans les cris de plus en plus brefs et aigus de Kurama.

Les mains de son amant s'étaient posés sur sa tête, passant entre les mèches de cheveux, le caressant, montrant qu'il appréciait son traitement.

Hiei sentit le membre de Kurama pulser à l'intérieur de sa bouche et accentua son étreinte sur les cuisses du kistuné qui finit par jouir.

Hiei s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main en se relevant, regardant son amour encore tout alangui. C'était un moment qu'il adorait, voir le yohko juste après l'extase, les yeux encore remplis de plaisir, le souffle court.

« Mon cœur, si tu veux bien…

-Quoi… ? mumura Kurama d'une voix sourde. Ah oui. »

Il attrapa la main de Hiei et matérialisa une substance végétale dessus.

Hiei l'embrassa longuement avant de lui demander avec des gestes de se retourner sur le ventre. Le jaganshi embrassa la nuque, les omoplates, suivit lentement la colonne vertébrale avant d'arriver à l'endroit qu'il voulait. Kurama écarta les jambes pour lui en faciliter l'accès. Hiei introduisit un doigt dans l'anus de son amant avec beaucoup de douceur, le lubrifiant, le préparant lentement. Puis, le sentant s'ouvrir, il ajouta un doigt provoquant des murmures incohérents chez le yohko.

Il enfonça plus profondément ses doigts, ravi de voir le corps de Kurama frémir à chaque fois.

« Hiei… Prends-moi maintenant. Je te veux, chuchota Kurama. »

Hiei n'obéit pas tout de suite à la demande de son amant, il accentua le geste de sa main. Kurama se cambra davantage, ne voulant plus attendre. Hiei retira ses doigts et defit la ceinture de son pantalon, baissa son boxer pour libérer son sexe.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kurama et attira son amant sur son membre lentement.

Le yohko cria. Au début de leur relation, Hiei avait souvent eu peur de le blesser, à chaque cri, il croyait lui faire mal. Jusqu'à ce que Kurama le rassure, ça avait été douloureux au début mais maintenant, il criait de plaisir !

S'allongeant sur Kurama, il prit appui sur ses coudes, tout en attrapant les poignets de Kurama pour l'immobiliser. Il entra plus profondément, se retira et entra à nouveau, collant son corps contre celui du yohko, allant encore plus loin.

« Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Kurama. »

Hiei prit un rythme plus rapide puis ralentit, posséder Kurama, sentir la chair qui entourait son membre, c'était si bon qu'il voulait prendre son temps.

Des gouttes de sueurs de formaient entre leurs deux corps, rendant leur étreinte plus facile, les corps glissant l'un contre l'autre en souplesse.

Quand il sentit que Kurama n'en pouvait plus, il lâcha ses poignets. Il força Kurama à se relever un petit peu afin de pouvoir prendre son sexe dans sa main ce que Kurama fit aussitôt, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, cambrant le dos.

Hiei passa la main sous Kurama, le relevant totalement, l'appuyant contre son torse, passant son autre bras sous une cuisse pour se maintenir en lui. Tout en le soulevant et en le rabaissant, provoquant ce doux frottement sur son sexe, il posa la main sur celui de Kurama et commença à le caresser.

Sa main fut rejoint par celle de Kurama, lui intimant d'accélérer.

L'autre main de Kurama passa derrière son cou pour s'y accrocher avec fougue.

Son bras se serra autour de la nuque du jaganshi quand il éjacula.

Hiei sentit une forte contraction autour de son sexe et jouit à son tour.

Il s'apprêtait à se retirer quand Kurama l'en empêcha.

« Reste encore un peu… »

Le yohko tendit sa tête en arrière, se tordant le cou pour attraper les lèvres de Hiei. Il s'embrassèrent avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse. Puis Hiei se retira et s'écarta.

« Ca m'a donné faim, tout ça !

-Tiens, le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Mais je te préviens que ça va être léger. J'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses.

-Aie ! Catastrophe ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à te pousser sous la douche et à t'emmener au resto.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui, Yamada-san m'a donné une avance. C'est moi qui invite ! fit Hiei avec un sourire éclatant. »

Kurama éclata de rire.

« C'est une nouvelle vie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est la même qu'avant mais en beaucoup mieux ! »

-----

« Alors, ces roses, est-ce qu'elle ont eu l'effet attendu ? demanda Yamada-san avec un sourire. »

L'effet attendu… si on considérait le fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, qu'ils étaient sortis en amoureux aux yeux de tous et qu'ils étaient rentrés pour recommencer, oui, on pouvait dire que les roses avaient eu un effet du tonnerre.

« Elles étaient parfaites, dit le jaganshi tout en continuant à faire sa composition. »

Ce qui n'était pas facile. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de goût concernant les couleurs, la décoration ou autre. Mais son cœur était tellement heureux qu'il savait d'instinct quels étaient les fleurs et les couleurs qui se mariaient bien ensemble.

« Hiei ? Cet homme avec qui tu vis…

-Mon amoureux ? Il va venir me chercher ce soir, il était très impatient de voir où je travaillais.

-Ah bon ?

-Je n'aurais pas du ? demanda Hiei.

-Non, non, je suis très impatient moi aussi de le rencontrer. »

Il allait lui dire deux mots à ce type. Il n'était peut-être qu'un vieil homme mais il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'était pas humain de se servir d'un garçon aussi gentil que Hiei comme d'un objet sexuel.

Le magasin fermait vers dix neuf heures. Mais Yamada-san ne pouvait pas offrir un travail à temps complet à Hiei . Ainsi, le garçon finissait plus tôt et avait une longue pause déjeuner, le gros du travail à la serre étant effectué dans la matinée. Hiei l'aida à rentrer les seaux à l'intérieur peu avant cinq heures pour que Yamada n'ait pas à le faire seul.

Hiei finissait ranger les outils dans la serre quand Yamada aperçut une jeune femme devant la boutique, observant l'intérieur avec attention, semblant un peu indécise.

Elle finit par entrer et Yamada se rendit compte que malgré l'apparence féminine, c'était un jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Un très bel homme avec des yeux verts très tendres et des cheveux rouges magnifiques.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Bonjour, je suis…

-Mon cœur ! Tu es là ! »

Yamada vit Hiei se précipiter sur le jeune pour l'enlacer amoureusement. C'était donc lui, cet homme chez qui vivait Hiei. Mais il n'était pas vieux du tout, peut-être de quelques années mais à peine. Plus grand, certes mais pas beaucoup plus vieux.

Yamada eut un sourire.

Quand Hiei avait choisi le bouquet de roses la veille, il avait dit qu'elles avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux et Yamada n'avait pas compris. Il comprenait maintenant.

« Yamada-san, je vous présente mon homme, il s'appelle Kurama.

-Heu, Hiei… Tu…, murmura le yohko, ayant peur que Yamada ne s'horrifie d'une telle situation. Heu, enchanté de vous connaître.

-Moi aussi, fit le vieil homme. »

Hiei se sépara de Kurama.

« Juste le temps de récupérer mes affaires et on rentre, ok ? »

Kurama hocha la tête.

« Yamada-san, je peux vraiment prendre un bulbe de jacinthe ?

-Mais oui, vas-y. »

Hiei disparut dans l'arrière boutique.

Le vieil homme sourit au jeune homme aux yeux si doux.

« Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir, vous savez, c'est un bon garçon.

-Oui, il est exceptionnel. Et il a l'air de tellement se plaire ici.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et il a l'air de se plaire aussi avec vous. »

Kurama rougit très légèrement.

Tenant son petit pot de jacinthe en main, Hiei déboula dans la boutique.

« Ne sois pas si pressé, petit ! Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez tout le temps devant vous. »

Hiei lui fit un clin d'œil.

« L'amour, ça n'attend pas ! dit-il. A demain, Yamada-san. »

Voyant les deux garçons sortir de la boutique, le bras de Hiei passé amoureusement autour de la taille de Kurama alors que celui-ci serrait la jacinthe contre lui, humant son parfum, Yamada eut un sourire heureux.

Les fleurs étaient toutes pour ce jeune homme, toutes offertes par amour.

Et reçues avec le même amour.

Fin.

Bon, ok, c'est un peu plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Laissez-moi des reviews.

Note : Je réponds ici à la review de Luny sur ma fic « Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur »: alors, Kuronué, Kuronué, cherche, cherche, ah trouvé ! L'ancien pote de Kurama. Ca m'était sorti de l'esprit, y faut dire que ça fait un moment que j'ai vu le film ! J'ai pas pensé à l'utiliser ou à y faire référence mais merci de me le rappeler, ça pourra m'être utile.

Note2 : je pense à une suite où Kurama emmènerait Hiei à une soirée entre collègues ! Ca pourrait être amusant ! Mais est-ce que ça se fait une sequelle d'une sequelle ? Et comment ça s'appelle ?


End file.
